1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion vector detection device and motion vector detection method, and is preferably applied to a television receiver and the like which are designed to display motion pictures, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2007-104652, there is a television receiver employing Interlace-Progressive (IP) conversion processing function in order to improve the quality of images displayed on a display unit: the function is used to convert interlace-format video signals, or interlaced video signals, into progressive-format video signals, or progressive video signals.